The subject matter disclosed herein relates to circuit breakers and, more particularly, to a support assembly for a crossbar assembly of a circuit breaker.
Circuit breakers are used to protect equipment from overcurrent situations caused, for example, by short circuits or ground faults in or near such equipment. A circuit breaker may be manually switched from an “ON” condition to an “OFF” condition and vice versa. Additionally, the circuit breaker includes a mechanism that is configured to automatically switch the circuit breaker to an “OFF” (e.g., “TRIP”) condition in response to an undesirable operating situation, such as a short circuit, for example. Various components are employed to convert the manual input or the automatic initiation of condition switching to rotation of moveable contact arm assemblies that determine a condition of the circuit breaker. One component that may rotate the moveable contact arm assemblies is a crossbar operatively coupled to the moveable contact arm assemblies.
Some crossbar assemblies are formed of multiple segments that are joined together with the entire assembly simply coupled at ends to brackets or the like, thereby leaving little to no support along intermediate locations of the crossbar assembly. Therefore, the crossbar assembly is prone to bending during rotation, which may lead to wear of the components at a rate that is less than desirable.